It's Our Time!
by flipper887
Summary: What if Finn wasn't the only human? What if Finn was now 20 and tried to run away but took a detour and saved a 13 year old girl's life and her pet wolf? What if Finn discovered a forgotten kingdom that used to be filled with his own kind? What if? I don't own adventure time. Please read/review!
1. Chapter 1

Finn took a long drag on his cigarette. It was Finns 20th Birthday and Jake had moved out. He had barley been around lately any ways as Lady had recently given birth to seven more pups. He had woken up Finn at the crack of dawn and had wished him happy birthday and told him that he was a man now and needed privacy to do manly things. Finn had argued, he had said that he had been doing manly things since he was 12, but despite Jakes frown he had insisted he took almost everything including BMO leaving only a few forks and blankets. Finn's cigarette dint seems to satisfy him. He watched as the smoke flowed out of his nose. Jake had never even known that Finn had started smoking a few years back.

He had been walking for a while now. He was escaping. Looking for a new life. He was no longer dating flame princess and he hadn't seen PB in over a month. Finn continued to walk down the small trail which led to some far off land, as he scratched his thin hairs on his chin and lip. They were becoming thicker now. Finn was beginning to get cold he pulled on his hood over his messy blond hair and pulled the draw strings when all of a sudden it started to snow. Finn took one last look at his loving land and turned around taking one last peaceful puff on the cigarette stomping it in the frozen ground as he looked up he noticed a pine trail leading into the forest. _Why not?_ Thought Finn as he took a detour. As he walked he came upon a rusted gate with an unreadable words carved into it he pushed open the gate and there was a cracked over grown winding brick path. Finn followed the path until he reached a large destroyed kingdom. Finn couldn't believe it. Had this been here all along? Forever? And what happened to the people? Finn reached the end of the path and took a step in to the snow covered kingdom it was eerie and forgotten but Finn was stoked! He could spend a few days here, maybe find some treasure or discover what had happened to these people.

Finn looked at the snow closely and noticed prints. There was clearly wolf prints and what appeared to be…Human foot prints! Finns heart beat faster. Had this been a kingdom filled with his own people! Were there still people there?! Finn drew his sword from his pack and held it out. He began to shiver in the snow

"HELLO" Finn asked his voice echoing through the land.

There was no answer Finn was about to continue when a wolf leapt out and began to growl at Finn its teeth bared and was ready to jump. It had white and grey fur and blended in with the snow. Finn wasn't scared he held out his sword. Finn was just about to leap at the wolf when a child's voice called out

"Augie? Is that you? Did you hunt us some dinner?!"

Finn's heart skipped a beat. The wolf continued to growl

"Augie? Is everything alright? Let me grab my bow!"

There was a tree behind the wolf with a deer skin pinned to it. First a single hand appeared then an arm….then a… a… a girl appeared a little kid! She was… she was HUMAN! Finn gasped and took a step back tripping into the snow. The wolf leapt on Finn and he pushed it off.

"AUGIE!" the girl yelled it stood back up growling but then ran off into the woods. The girl looked petrified and drew her bow and looked at Finn and walked over to him she placed her ice cold grubby hands on his face and felt it. She was wearing a paper thin greyish cloth ripped and torn all over the sleeves were gone and torn at her knees, it was filthy dirty and old she had long blond hair that sat on her head like a mop. It was messy and dirty and had dead leaves and snow in it. She was skinny and had no shoes in the snow. She had piecing blue eyes. Finn was looking at her as though the child was a piece of meat and he was a starving lion. The girl took a step back and another and quickly dropped her bow and turned to run in to the woods.

"WAIT!" Finn yelled he got up off the ground and began to chase her. She was running fast. Her bare feet nimble and were good at slicing through the forest. She was out of sight and Finn gasped for air. He had lost her and he sat on the ground before he realized that he was bleeding. The wolf had sliced his cheek. He sat there for minutes waiting for the girl to return. Finn sat there shivering, snow gathering on his jacket then all of a sudden there where several loud whimpers from the wolf then a shout and a cry Finn grabbed his sword and ran in to the woods following the source of the shouts . Then in a small clearing Finn saw a raged bear standing over the girl's limp bleeding body and looking hungry at the dogs limp body. Finn grabbed his sword tightly and thrust it at the bear. The bear looked at Finn like a hungry snack and swapped its big paw through the air. Finn stuck it with his sword he then jumped at the bear and pierced it through the heart. The bear roared at the top of its lungs and clasped in the snow. Finn pulled out his sword and dropped it to the ground and rushed over to the girl she had four deep cuts across her face and her arm was sticking out weirdly and her rib was pointing out causing a bump on her dress, smock thingy. The wolf whimpered and limped towards Finn licking his bloody broken paw. It wagged its tail and it licked Finn. Finn smiled and said

"Thanks; help me get out of here" and took off his jacket and wrapped up the girl and pulled the hood on over her. And put her in his arms placing the sword in his pack. He had no struggle under the girl's weight but did against the cold all he wore was his pants and blue tee-shirt. He no longer wore his bear hat but wished he did in this cold. The girl shifted in his arms she seemed to awake with a start. She gasped and tried to move away from Finn but made a cry due to her cuts and broken bones.

"It's okay!" Finn said as he tried to jog through the forgotten kingdom following the limping dog.

"I'm taking you to the candy kingdom hospital! They will help you! I'm not going to hurt you!" he said the girl seemed to relax and Finn held her closer to help her feel safer. As Finn got a good look at her. Under the dirt she had a pretty face and she appeared to be 13 or so.

"Thank you" she whispered as she shut her eyes. Finn came to the fence now and grabbed a tarp out of his bag and laid it down and tied his rope to it.

"Hop on!" he told the wolf he knew the way from there he sprinted up the road pulling the dog through the foot deep snow towards the candy Kingdom. He hadn't seen princess Bubblegum in what seemed to be forever but what was only a month. Well! Finn thought turns out I'm not the only human. Just then Finn had a strange memory of fire and a city! And women crying and shouting. Finn pushed them aside he could see the candy Kingdom now as the snow turned into ice-cream.

**Thanks! Updates soon please review! **


	2. Chapter 2, PB and the human

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! The first chapter seemed to go over pretty good so I hope this one does to. But before you read I need to give out some thanks to ThaviduZeroX, and vhdc1234 for supporting me and making me feel happy, you guys should read some of theire story's also, their GREAT!**

Finn dragged the wolf on its tarp and held the girl in his arms. The castle was coming closer to view he trudged through the snow until he reached the door. Finn was freezing now he knocked on the door frantically and then threw open the door.

"PRINCESS" Finn yelled as the wolf leapt into the air and began growling

"Princess!" he repeated and ran towards the hallway with the girl in his arms. And there was princess bubble gum talking to a prince, one he had never seen before, they seemed to be flirting with each other. Finn looked at his childhood crush and turned away with some strange feeling but remembering the girl he shot back around and held her out

"You gotta help!" he said "I found her, she's hurt" blood stained his jacket and his shirt. Princess Bubblegum gasped and ran over and removed the girls hood and stared at her face and let out a breath she wasn't even aware that she was holding in

"She's human!" she gasped "But I thought…"

"Thought what?" Finn argued

" !" she shouted and she grabbed the girl in her own arms and ran off. "stay here!" she called over her shoulder to Finn. Finn scrunched up his eyebrows and began to run behind her, the wolf limping at his heels.

"Wait" he screamed princess bubblegum turned around as Finn caught up with her. "I'll hold her" he said grabbing her and holding her tight. Princess bubble gum turned the corner and pushed open the door into a surgery room. Finn held her tight until the doc appeared he sat her down on the table where they threw Finns jacket on the floor and began whipping up blood. Princess bubblegum turned towards Finn and said very clearly

"Finn, it's time for you to go now I will come and get you when she can be visited, I think Marcy is coming over to have a jam session why don't you talk to her." Finn shook his head and said

"Take care of her" and left to go find some bandages for the wolf.

Marceline appeared around an hour later wearing a plaid shirt and skinny jeans, her hair was up in a hat. She hovered into the room and spotted Finn,

"Hey, stranger" she said sitting down next to Finn "what're you doing here? I thought you were keeping to yourself."

Finn looked at Marceline and realized that they were now about the same age (physically) and said

"I found a girl today."

Marceline nodded in approval and gave Finn a noogie "well little Finns growing up, Oh yah Happy Birthday hero!"

"Thanks" Finn said "but no I mean I found a kid" Finn groaned

"What'd ya mean?" she asked raising an eye brow

"I mean she's like 12 or 13 and she's hurt she was attacked by a bear"

"Seriously…is it…"

"It's human…and alive!" Marceline groaned and said

"Look Finn, I know you've been depressed lately but you can't keep a kid you just…found, I mean what do you know about raising a kid?! You're just one yourself!"

"No!" Finn shouted "I'm not a kid, and just leave me alone." Finn got up and turned to leave but Marceline grabbed his shoulder.

"Finn-" she sighed but was cut off by Finns glare, he dint need anybody. He walked through the door and down the hall towards the room but he bumped into Princess Bubblegum in the hall way.

"Oh Finn" She said "I was just coming to get you"

"Well…" Finn asked his voice cracking on the word "Is she okay? Is she human? Is she-"

"Finn she's alright and yes I think she is human she doesn't talk though"

"What? She talked to me?!"

"Well maybe she is in shock, what scratched her?"

"A bear, and her rib, is it broken?"

They walked to the reformary wile PB explained how she had stitches on her face, bandaged ribs and a cast on. They finally reached the room when Finn asked

"Can I see her alone?"

PB thought for a moment and said "only for a minute"

Finn nodded and opened the door and saw the girl

"HEY? What'd you do to her hair?" Finn asked abruptly

"SHHHHHH" PB hissed "I cut it, she couldn't deal with it!"

"But she looks like a guy!" Finn said

"It's only hair! It'll grow back! I can make a serum if I need to!" she frowned and turned around out of the room Finn walked towards the girl, she was awake and scared looking. The wolf Augie jumped on the bed

"How are you feeling Kid?" Finn whispered. She looked terrible she had four deep scratched across her face each stitched carefully. There was no response but Finn sat on the side of the bed with the wolf and held her hand.

"You know…" he said "you and me are the same" he held the girls little hands in his large hands and said "My name is Finn" there was a silence for a minute Finn rubbing the girls hand with his thumb.

"Where am I?" she asked

Finn surprised to hear her and said "in the hospital"

"And you saved me?" she whispered

"Yes" Finn said "what is your name?"

The girl scrunched up her forehead and thought real hard and said "I don't remember"

"That's alright" Finn whispered "you better get some sleep" he knelt over her and kissed her forehead and began to walk away but the girl grabbed his hand "Don't leave me" she panicked.

"No it's alright I will be back soon" Finn ensured her the girl gripped onto Finns hand harder but PB came in and said

"It's time for Finn to go"

The girl signaled Finn to come closer as he did she whispered "if you go, will you come back?"

Finn nodded and hooked her pinky "I promise"

He turned to Princess bubblegum and said "can I stay with her? It's like 9:00 we'll spend the night then go home tomorrow."

PB frowned and said "No Finn she has to get her rest"

"Oh PB" Finn said "It is my Birthday!" Finn stuck out his lip and PB said

"It's your birthday?"

"Yeah, I'm 20, a man now!" Finn said as he flexed his muscles feeling 13 rather then 20,

"Well no man should be sleeping with a sick, hurt, little girl but I can't deny a birthday boy" Finn smiled and said

"Thanks" Finn said flipped his hair to the side. PB rolled her eyes and turned to the girl

"If he bothers you or you want him to leave or you want anything at all you let me know" the girl nodded and PB turned to Finn and said "take care of her" and kissed him on the cheek, Finn blushed, PB turning out of the room shaking her head. Finn sat down on the bed next to the girl only to realize that she was asleep.

"Good night" Finn whispered and laid down on the bed that he pushed next to hers. He slipped his hand under hers and was once for the first time in a long time happy. His craving for a cigarette growing larger by the moment.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Please comment, like or pm me, any name suggestions for the girl are welcome! I feel bad; I haven't even given her a name! Updates soon! PLEASE REVIWE!**


End file.
